Andres' Imperial Rescue
Characters * Andres * Vicente * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Jose * Emilio * Soldiers * Queen of Cazatha * Bishop of the Cazathan Cathedral Plot Andres' Letter One day Andres is walking along with Ryder and Katie. Andres: Hey Ryder! Can you leave me alone for awhile. Ryder: Yes... Katie: Sure. Andres: I will be back on the Lookout later on. Andres left them. meanwhile Andres is seeing a Pup at the bushes. Andres: (Bark! Bolo!) I know you're there. Magpakita ka!(Show Yourself) ???: Andres? Is that you? Andres: How do you know me. ???: I have a letter for you. It was from Samuel. Andres: What about him? ???: Just read the letter. O Prince. Andres: Prince? the Pup left. Jose sees Andres Jose: Andres? What happened. Andres: Jose? ah! nothing... Andres thought: Itago ko muna ang liham na to(I will keep this letter hidden.) Jose: I have found something for you. Andres: What is it? Jose shows him A bloodied Katipunero Bolo. with a letter. Andres: Where did you find it? Jose: As I walk across the forest I see a bloodied Bolo on a katipunero. calling for help At the Forest Katipunero:Help me... Help me..... Jose sees him and Rushes towards him Jose: You need help. Katipunero: I want you to send this warning letter. to our future king.... Jose: Who is your Future King? and What Country? Katipunero: Our Future king..... Is...... Andres..... At the lands of...... Cazatha.. Jose listened closely Katipunero: Take this letter to Andres..... and Warn him to defeat... our Enemy.... Jose: Who? Katipunero: Don...... Juan.... Ughh.. Katipunero dies. Jose: I will get to Andres right away. Jose carried the bloodied bolo back to the streets to Andres Jose: And that's how I get this letter. Andres takes the letter Andres: It's Almost nightfall I will go back at my hut on the lookout. Jose: Okay. but don't Tell Ryder and the Paw Patrol. Jose: Vicente knew it already. but he knows that he will never help you. because he knew you are the Future king. At the Nightfall Andres arrived at the lookout. Marshall: Hey Andres! Andres: Hey pups! Rocky: How are you? Andres:Barely fine Rocky, But please leave me alone for awhile.... Andres runs towards the Hut. Andres Closed the doors on the Hut Andres: Ruff! Letters. 2 letters unattached from his Pup Pack. Andres unfold the First letter. He read Silently, "Anak, ang ating kaharian ay pabagsak na dahil sa pagsasalakay ng Kaharian ng Berbanya. Nagtanggol ako ng aking kaharian gamit ang aking lakas at ang aking sandatahan." Andres wept. "Ikaw dapat ang magpabagsak kay Don Juan Kazare. at Ikaw ang nararapat na hari ng Cazatha. ang iyong Ama: Samuel." Translation: Son, our kingdom is falling due to the Invasion of Don Juan Kazare from the Kingdom of Berbania. I defend our kingdom with our army and my life. You must defeat him. and you are a true king. He read another letter:"Nasa aking ang iyong kaharian. Kung gusto mong makuha ang kahariang ito mula sa akin. Isang duelo ang magpaliban sa atin. Kung hindi ka susunod sa ating laban. Susunod ko ang iyong mga kaibigan. Don Juan Kazare." Translation: You're Kingdom is Mine! If you want to get it from me. a duel shall face for us. A fight for the Crown. If you did not follow the Rules. youre friends must die. Ryder goes outside. Ryder:Andres! Are you there? Andres: Yeah. Ryder come in. Ryder: I heard you crying. What's up? Andres: Can I have a permission to leave and have a special task for myself? Ryder: Maybe.... Andres: Thanks... now go away from my sight! Ryder left Andres geared up. Andres called Emilio using his Pup Tag. Emilio: yeah. Andres. Andres: Can I have a permission to use to save my kingdom Emilio: Okay but you know you need to fly to get there. Is too far away. Andres: That's why I need a plane and meet the plane to me at the Launchpad on the Embassy Andres packed his things and activates his Pup Jeepney. Chase:Andres? Where are you going? Skye:Yeah Andres... Where? Zuma:Yeah dude! Whewe? Andres: A place that I need to rescue. Skye: We can help. Andres: No Skye. Sorry. But this one will be my rescue Andres zooms away for the Embassy. Rocky: Hey! What happend Pups? Skye:Andres left. Rocky is shocked. Rocky: You can't mean.... Chase nodded. At the Embassy Andres: My things are packed in the plane. Vicente: I will keep in touch O prince. Andres: Wait? How do you know if I am a true king? Vicente: I will explain.... In Chrono. Andres parked his Jeepney at the Embassy. Andres: Goodbye. I will keep in touch. The airplane lifted off. Vicente: Be Careful my brave Katipunero Curios Rocky and the other pups entered the lookout and talked about Andres Rocky: Why Andres act strangely? Skye: I dont know. Chase:Me too. Zuma: I agreed with Skye. Rubble entered the Lookout carried with 2 papers and a bolo Rubble: Hey Guys! Look what I found! Chase:Rubble where did you get that? Rubble: At the nipa hut Ryder entered the room Ryder: Hey pups, What's the Business? Ryder sees Rubble holding 2 papers and a bolo Ryder: Hey Rubble can I get a look on the papers. Rubble: Let's explore it with the other pups notice. Jose entered the Lookout Jose:Ryder Do you see Andres? Ryder: No but. we found something. Ryder shows him the Papers and a Bolo. Jose: Ryder pups I have to tell you something. Ryder and the Pups: What is it? Jose tells them the Truth Ryder: So that's why he acted so different Jose: Yeah. so now you know the truth We will help our Katipunero out. without even noticed. Ryder: Yes. Paw Patrol! Let's go to the Air Patroller At the Enemy territory Soldier: Sir! we got enemy bird inbound. That's gotta be him. Don Juan: Ahh... Andres... We will give him a good welcome. Fire the Flak cannons Soldier: Sir Fire Flak Cannons! Flak cannons sees the Airplane where Andres rides. Andres: What is it? Pilot: We're going down..... The Plane Crashed. The Air Patroller Arrived on the Scene Ryder: Hey! there's smoke. Chase vision. Chase: On it. Chase activated the vision camera on the Air Patroller Chase: Andres' plane crashed! Skye:No Ryder: Let's go down to find out. The Air Patroller landed at the Crash site. Pilot: Good thing... you arrived.... Ryder. Ryder: What is it? Pilot: Andres is now advancing to the kingdom all alone..... Ughh Chase: Where? Pilot: 30km north.... Pilot dies Marshall: come on let's grab our gear and go. Chase: Yes. Before it's too late. At the gates of the Palace two soldiers patrolled the area. Andres sneaks and kills the 2 using the Bolo and his Pup Pistol. A loyalist named Pedro said Pedro: O prince I will help you to save your kingdom and your mama. just follow me. Andres: Okay. Andres followed Pedro as the pass through the courtyard Andres: Where's Don Juan? Pedro: Don Juan Kazare is at the Throne room with your mother tied on a pillar. Andres: Get me to the throne room. Pedro: I will try to draw the soldiers away... While you must duel Don Juan O king... Pedro: And Remember the kingdom's fate is now on your paws now. Andres: Pedro.... Pedro draws his M4A1 killing soldiers Pedro: HOY!!! Andito ako!(Hey! I am Here!) Soldier: Traitor! Kill Him.... a firefight begins. At the Distance.. Ryder and the Pups entered the Gates Ryder: Pup's did you hear that. Tracker: yeah... A gunfire. Chase: Tracker! How did you get here. Tracker: Vicente and I came to help Andres. Rocky: Ryder we will move now! Ryder: Yes! ready to roll..... Everyone: And Move Out! The Conflicted Duel Andres runs to the throne room Throne room Guard: Who Goes there! Throne room Guard: Yeah! Show Yourself! Andres: Look down! Andres stabbed them using his bolo from his pup Pack and Busted the door opened using His Paw Punch. Don Juan: Ohhh... Andres.. It's been so long.... hehehehe. Andres: You will gonna pay for What you've done! Don Juan: You are naive.... Just like. Samuel..... Queen: Anak... Andres turns left and sees his mother Andres: Ina! Don Juan: Aw.... What do you wanna do now? kill me.. pftt. Never that easy.. Don Juan's Soldiers surrounds Andres forcing him to surrender. Andres: Ruff! Bolo sheath! Andres sees the Paw Patrol along with Pedro safe.... Chase winks to Andres.. Andres:Paw Patrol... Don Juan unsheaths his Sword Don Juan: Any last words??? Andres: Yeah... Now! Chase threw a flashbang stunned the soldiers and the Paw Patrol eliminates all soldiers at the room. Ryder: Andres. We are here to help you. Andres: Thanks... Don Juan: Don't you think you have strength more than that! Don Juan accessed his Enchanted Bird giving him Bonus power. Don Juan Charged Andres leaving him wounded. Vicente: Andres! Vicente enters the Room with a bolo on hand. Vicente charged Don Juan and the duel begins Vicente: Ryder, Pups charge Andres to a mindlink to give him Advanced power! Go! Ryder and the Pups: YES VICENTE! Ryder and the Pups goes to Andres. Andres: Ughh....... Ryder.... Pups.... Help... me Ryder: Pups Mindlink time Pups: Yes Sir! Ryder holds Andres' back Andres:Ryder..... What I feel... I feel Stronger! Ryder: Don't worry! Get in there! Don Juan disabled Vicente Don Juan: the grand Ambassador must end this one now DIE! Vicente closed his eyes but before the Sabre hits him. Andres: Chase NOW! Chase(Mindlinked): Ruff! Enchanted Bolo! Andres unsheathed his Enchanted Bolo. Andres saved Vicente and blocks Don Juan's Sabre Andres:Hindi Pwede!(No Way!) A kick blowed on Don Juan's Chest Andres: Vicente. Ako nang bahala mula dito! (I will take care from here) Vicente: Sige!(Okay) Vicente falled back Andres: I won't let you hurt My Kingdom, Friends, Allies. and you MUST FALL! Don Juan: Hahaha Make Me. Andres: Rocky Now! Rocky(Mindlinked): Ruff! Shield! Andres and Don Juan Charged against each other and swordsfight begins. The Duel conclusioned The Duel gets intense as the reach to the Castle's Tower Andres: Huff.... Ruff.... Ryder(Mindlink): This will help you Andres... Here.. Andres powers Up and Don Juan Slashes him Andres: Aw! Sakit... Don Juan: Katapusan mo NA!(This is your End) Vicente threws his pistol to Andres. Andres fires it that leads Don Juan weakened Andres: Paw Patrol! Ngayon na(Now!) Marshall, Chase, Tracker(Mindlink), Andres: Ruff! Bow, Sword, Rope, Bolo Ryder(Mindlinked): We Take him out Andres! Together! Andres: Yes Sir! Paw Patrol(Mindlinked), Andres: Lightning RELEASE: BOLO BOW FIRE! Andres fires the Bow and the Bolo Pierced Don Juan's Heart.... Don Juan: NO!!!!!!!!!! Don Juan falls to the Terrace and dies.... Andres: Mindlink out! The Paw Patrol emerged in front of Andres Andres: Huff,,,, Oyff Ryder: Good Job Andres! Andres: Thanks. Paw Patrol Vicente: Don't Thank them. Thank me for aiding you Andres: hehe.. Thanks Vicente. Chase: I see reinforcements... Looks like it was Don Juan's men. Andres: Lemme take care of them Andres walked towards the Terrace and Jumps. Andres: Ruff! Bolo... Andres landed and the Soldiers sees him Andres: Sino susunod?(Who's Next?) A soldier knealt down Soldier: We are ready to serve you..... O King of Cazatha The Soldiers kneels in front of Andres.... Andres: This will be Like Zuma's.... Vicente(Radioed): Oi! Andres. your mother shall crown you as Samuel's Successor tomorrow. Meet her at the Cazathan Cathedral at 0700 hours from now Go! Andres: Yeah... Come on Paw Patrol. let's go to the master's Bedroom... we will sleep there for the night. Ryder: Yes... Pups: Wait for Us And they rested for a new day The Coronation at the Cazathan Cathedral At 0700 everyone is at the Cathedral. Chase: Looks like everyone is here.... Andres: Yeah..... Marshall: I am getting Nervous... Vicente: No. Marshall.... we will respect the queen The Queen Arrived. Bishop: May I present the Queen of Cazatha Queen: Citizens of My kingdom. I have a royal announcement to make. (looks on Andres) Come forward, Andres Andres goes forward Queen: This is my son, Andres. The kingdom's future and now the King of the Kingdom. The Citizens Cheered Queen: He and His allies saved the kingdom from the Tyrant Don Juan who is killed by his hand. Citizens Cheered. Queen: Andres, Kneel. Andres Kneeled. Queen: I awarded you the Order of the Sundered Crown, the Order of the Red Star, The Grand Emblem of the Paw Patrol... Andres: Yes. Your majesty.... The Queen takes the Crown and the Scepter from a red pillow and puts it the crown Andres' head and the scepter on the right front paw. Bishop: In the honor of God and the Queen the Kingdom of Cazatha OUR NEW KING! ANDRES of Cazatha Everyone: Horray For Andres. Andres: As the New king. Our kingdom must Ally with Adventure Bay and the Philippine Isles... and As Supremo of the Paw Katipunan. I will obey the rules for the Kingdom... Queen: I understand Andres...(Holds his left back) Ryder: The Paw patrol is here Every step on the Way!(Holds his right back) Andres: You two are right! After this everyone went to the Palace to celebrate(LET's JUMP TO THE RETURN ON THE BAY) The Return to the Bay 3 days after the Coronation. Andres: Mother, we will return to adventure bay. and I have a job as a revolutionary, a good ruler and a rescuer. Queen: Yes my son, While I rule the kingdom at your absence as Queen of Cazatha Andres: Yes your majesty... Ryder: We need to go... Queen: Yeah. The Paw Patrol and Vicente rides on the Air Patroller... Queen: Wait! Skye: What is it? Queen: Can I hug Andres... One. Last. Time.. Ryder: Sure... The Queen and Andres run towards each other and Hugged to tight Queen: Anak, Mag-ingat ka sa iyong mga hangarin sa buhay at Alalahanin mo na nandito lang ang kaharian sa iyong likuran.(Be careful what you will do for your life. and remember, The kingdom is here on your back.) Andres wept Andres: Opo... Paalam(Goodbye) Andres went inside and the Air Patroller lifts off. The Queen Waved the Air Patroller Goodbye. Queen: Mag-ingat ka. Aking Katipunero(Be careful, My Katipunero) The Air Patroller arrived at the lookout at 1700. Ryder: Ahhh... It's good to be home... Andres: Yeah.... Just as then Mayor Goodway, Alex and Carlos arrived Alex: Welcome back Paw Patrol! Carlos: Hey Tracker! Mayor Goodway sees the crown on Andres' head Mayor Goodway: Andres where did you get the crown? Carlos: Yeah? Andres: I am the hidden king on the Kingdom of Cazatha. but you can treat me as equal. My life will never change. Mayor Goodway: Oh... I hope our city must ally your kingdom Andres: Yes... Andres: we must eat dinner now.. The Pups tummy rumbled Ryder:Hehe.... we shall eat first and we will rest after our journey. Ryder and the Pups takes dinner and after that Vicente and Andres went inside at the Nipa hut on the Back. Carlos, Tracker and Mayor Goodway went home. Vicente and Andres are going to sleep. Andres is Asleep with a crown on his head. Vicente removed it and placed it on a podium and then he took his diary and write Vicente(Writing on his diary): My friend Andres, is the Cazartan King, a loyal ruler to his country. his mother is willing to see his face one last time and meets her again in time...... Now Andres has a multi-task as a King, Rescuer and a revolutionary. Vicente closes his book and sleeps as the nights Pass By. END. Category:TheAlLieDCOmManDER Content